


Where Skin Overlaps

by wastefulreverie



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Language, Funny, Gen, Humor, Phic Phight, Sam just really wants to beat up Wes, Wes shenanigans, all my stories have swearing in them but i feel this one kinda takes the cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastefulreverie/pseuds/wastefulreverie
Summary: When Wes breaks into Danny's house, he figured it couldn't get much worse.Ultimately, he was wrong.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144
Collections: Phic Phight!





	Where Skin Overlaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spethzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spethzen/gifts).



For the most part, his parents' inventions were often unorthodox. Not every scientist built toasters that activated in the presence of ghosts or created solvents intended to strip ectoplasm down into a non-toxic edible substance. After living with them for so many years, Danny was used to their brand of madness. How could he not be after their ghost portal essentially half-killed him? Still, understanding the nature of his parents' inventions did little to prepare him for their latest catastrophe. To be frank, he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to make it out of this one alive.

It all started with Wes Weston.

Despite his initial suave yet geeky demeanor, the guy was a menace. From the soles of his worn-down converse to his tucked-in basketball jersey he was hellbent on making Danny's life a living nightmare. Not that he was any good at it, but he was still a nuisance.

So, when Wes showed up on his doorstep that weekend it didn't surprise him as much as it should have.

"Fenton. I have a question."

He sized up Wes's appearance and groaned. How stupid did he think he was? The red-headed boy had a GoPro duct-taped to his chest and wasn't even trying to hide it!

" _Go away._ "

Wes stuck his nose out. "I never said the question was for _you._ "

"Then why the fuck are you at my house?"

"I want to talk to your parents."

Even if they were home, there was no way in hell he was letting this nutjob loose with his parents. After all, if Wes managed to convince them that he was Phantom—not that he hadn't tried before—Danny was _screwed_.

"No."

"It's a serious question!"

 _Ancients_ , he did not have the patience for Wes's stupid games today.

"Get off my fucking property before I make you."

"How?" Wes goaded him on. "With your _ghost_ powers?"

Danny made a point to look directly at the camera before taking a step back inside and punching the _Fenton Security_ button beside the door. Immediately, red flashing lights dropped down from the ceiling and the lasers installed inside the doorframe activated. Wes flinched back and hardly escaped being singed by an _inch._ He fell into a mess of limbs on the sidewalk and Danny glowered down at him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Danny slammed the door.

After he had a moment or so to soothe his core, he punched in the deactivation pin and the lights ascended back into their sockets. Now, he just had to be careful not to use any of his powers in the next hour or so because after activation the system went into sleep-mode before full shut-down. In that window, if it caught a single _blip_ of ecto-energy he'd be blasted into next week.

Just another hazard of his bizarre home life.

Without another glance back at the door, Danny resumed upstairs so he could finish the next level of Doom. Sam and Tucker were counting on him to catch up so they could all play together again. It'd been so long since he had a lapse in schoolwork and ghosts just to cut out a day for video games. He was _not_ letting this opportunity pass.

Danny had just enough time to finish the level he was on before there was a crash downstairs. Jazz was out for the day and his parents had taken the GAV with them, so if they'd returned he would have heard the garage door open first. If the noise was a ghost, he would have heard the security system activate… so that meant that there was a human intruder.

Fucking Wes Weston.

_Goddammit._

Why couldn't he have a single day of peace?

Danny paused his game, stomped downstairs, and found that the window above the living room couch was shattered. It took a great deal of mental restraint not to lash out with his powers because they had _just_ replaced that window. Mom was going to be pissed.

"I know you're here, Wes!" he shouted. "Show yourself!"

Instead of an answer, he heard a door slam shut. A flurry of panic settled in his stomach when he realized that the sound had come from the kitchen, from the _lab_.

This couldn't be happening. Wes was in the lab… with all his parents' inventions and the Fenton Portal. What was even his motive? Weapons? His parents' research? An escapade to the Ghost Zone? Or worse… had he figured out what _else_ the portal could do?

No. Not even Wes would consider that. He was nuts but not _that_ nuts.

There was only one way to find out what exactly he was doing and that was to confront him. Once he found that bastard, Danny was going to slap that stupid camera off of his chest and make him regret ever breaking into his house.

Without a moment to spare, he threw open the lab door and descended in the basement. Wes was in the right corner of the lab, perusing his Mom's weapons shelf like he owned the place. He was eye-level with the ecto-bazooka and Danny had half a mind to wipe that self-satisfied smile right off his freckled face. Though, Wes spotted him before he got the chance to make a move.

"Ah, Fenton. Really nice to slam the door in my face. You have no courtesy with guests, do you?"

"You broke my fucking window."

"There were lasers in the door! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Go _home_?"

"I'll have you know I walked across town for thirty minutes to reach your house. I wasn't going to leave just to come back another day!"

Danny clenched his fists. "What do you even want? What's so important that you had to break into our lab?"

"That's between me and the grown-ups."

Wes ran his fingers across the shelf and weighed one of the lighter ecto-pistols in his hand. It had a sleek, black handle and was framed by neon green plates. Something about the way he eyed it unsettled Danny; it was the same look he'd glimpsed in the eyes of GIW agents and his parents on the rare occasions they butted heads.

The words were out of his mouth before he could think them.

" _Put that down._ "

"Oh, this?" He held it out toward Danny, who flinched on instinct. "It's just a ghost weapon, not that dangerous… unless _you're_ a ghost!"

"Seriously, Wes. It's still a gun."

"A gun that can hurt you, but not me. Right?"

His lack of subtlety was almost sad. It was clear that Wes was only trying to get him to confess on camera.

"Ecto-rays can burn anyone, so stop playing around."

"Then why is there a switch on here that says 'non-lethal mode'?"

Wes tilted the gun back, showing Danny the switch.

"I don't know, but I'd take anything my parents call non-lethal with a grain of salt. They've been wrong before."

"What?" He finally set the gun down and Danny released a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. "You mean like the time they _killed_ you?"

"I was thinking about the time they poisoned my goldfish, but whatever suits you."

"Ha! So you admit it, you did die!"

He rolled his eyes. "If we're telling the truth here, the only person my parents are going to kill is _you_ for breaking into our house and manhandling their weapons."

Wes threw his first behind him, punching the wall. "Stop changing the subject!"

"Hm, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just admit you're a ghost, that you're _dead_!"

"Why would I do that? Just so you could get it on your stupid camera and show the whole world some false confession?"

"I—" He covered the lens of the camera with his hand. " _No_. What camera?"

" _Right_."

Danny closed the gap between them and pried Wes's hand away from his chest. He pulled up on the duct tape on Wes's jersey and caught the GoPro with a calculated sleight of hand.

"Hey!"

"What even made you think that this was concealed?" Danny tapped the camera. "Did you even bother to look in a mirror or were you too scared of your reflection."

"Shut up! I bet—I bet when you look in a mirror you don't see anything, cause you're invisible! _Ghost!_ "

"Stellar comeback."

Rather than a coherent answer, Wes just shouted at him. Danny bet if he were any angrier, he might have burst a blood vessel.

"So are you just going to stand there and scream or am I going to make you leave?"

He stopped screaming and fell to the floor, cross-legged. He looked up at Danny with a defiant, green gaze. "I'm not leaving until I talk to your parents."

"Wes… get out of my house."

"No."

"I _will_ beat your ass if you don't get out."

"I'd like to see you try."

He'd already ruined Danny's shot at having a nice day. By the time his parents got home, he'd have to come up with some wild story about the window and that wouldn't blow over well. Now, he was just wasting his time by playing some childish game! Danny was sick and tired of this and that last jab just set him _over_ the edge. The rage inside him bubbled over and he hardly had time to think better of his actions when he replied, " _Fine_."

Danny pumped his fist into the air and let ecto-energy crackle between his fingers. Beneath him, the light of the fire cast odd shadows across Wes's perplexed face. He shot the blast a few feet to the left of Wes as a warning shot and was suddenly thrown forward by something behind him. The force of the impact knocked him straight into Wes and the next thing he knew was _blackness._

* * *

Sam and Tucker had been spending more time together without Danny. It wasn't to disclude him or anything, they figured that with all his fighting and stress he needed a few days to himself to wind down. Besides, he wasn't the center of their friend group!

And it so happened that they spent the day hanging out at the arcade that all the Fentons had been banned from after Jack destroyed _Dance Dance Revolution_. The fact that they chose that place to hang out had _nothing_ to do with Danny. No correlation. None at all.

"You're going _down_ , Foley!" Sam slammed her foot on the pedal. From the split-screen, she could see that he'd driven himself into the gutter again. She had this win in the bag!

He circled his hands back around the steering wheel. "Wanna bet?"

Back on her side of the screen, she swerved to catch another power-boost. It doubled her speed and sent her flying over the finish line before her wheel slid back into the center.

"I'm pretty confident, yeah."

"It wasn't a fair match," he insisted.

Sam snorted. "Oh, really? Let me guess, the game is rigged!"

"No. You've had your learner's permit for a month! I'm fourteen, Sam! You can go out and drive whenever you want, I can't! Naturally, I was going to lose to a seasoned driver."

"You're calling me a 'seasoned driver'? I've only been outside of a parking lot once, dumbass! Besides, it's a game—grow the fuck up and face your loss like a man."

"Jokes on you, if I could grow the fuck up I would've done it already!"

"You sure?"

Tucker pushed himself out of his seat and absently checked his phone. Sam watched his expression slide from offended to… worried?

"What's up?"

He handed her his phone. "I got a text from Wes and I'm not sure if it's a joke or not."

Sam had to scan the text several times to even grasp what the maniac was even trying to say. It was short and to the point, though she was having trouble reading between the lines.

**_Trapped in net with Fenton. Unconscious in his basement. Help._ **

Why was Wes at FentonWorks? Where had the net come from? Skulker? If so, did they need to bring weapons? The Fenton Thermos? How had Wes even gotten Tucker's number? Maybe this was some kind of an elaborate trap?

She handed his phone back.

"What do you think we should do?"

Tucker thought for a moment. "Call Danny. If he doesn't answer, we'll go over there and check it out ourselves."

They didn't have much of a choice if Danny was supposedly unconscious.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

When the glowing net shot out of the wall and pinned Danny against him, Wes was scared out of his mind. His first was that the robotic ghost had sneaked up on them, Skulk-face or whatever. Though, when no ghost appeared he started to piece together what had actually happened. After squirming around for a good five minutes in the net, Wes managed to push all ninety pounds of Danny Fenton to the other side of their confinement so he could actually stretch out. From what he could figure, Danny must have passed out on impact. Probably, passed out. Whenever Wes checked for a pulse, he only felt cold nothingness underneath Danny's skin. The feeling alone sent shivers down his spine like he was nine again and leering down at his mother's stony face, her bulbous blonde curls framed by the glossy oak of her coffin.

Danny was a freak though, so he was probably fine.

When he didn't wake up after ten minutes, Wes started to get worried. He tried all the usual tactics like smacking him until he regained consciousness and shouting in his ear. He might've also insulted him just to make sure he wasn't faking it and that didn't work either. At a loss, Wes realized that there was probably one person who could help him. He hated pulling the Foley card, but there was no one else he could turn to in this situation. As far as he knew, Danny could be out for hours! Then his parents would find them in the lab and Wes wouldn't have a good explanation. So, Foley it was. Out of Danny's three allies, he was much nicer to Wes than his stuck-up sister or his angry, goth girlfriend.

He just hoped the geek hadn't blocked his number from when they'd worked on that history project last semester. To spare him from thinking it was some kind of ploy, Wes kept his message concise. _Situation, location, and purpose._ He hit send and prayed to whatever higher being that existed that it would go through.

Then it did.

Wes fell back into a slump against the net. His phone didn't have much charge left and it would probably be better in the long run if he conserved it while he could. After pocketing the device, he watched the steady swirl of the ghost portal just a few feet beyond the net. This was far from his first time in Danny's basement, but it was the first time he actually _studied_ the thing. The longer he looked at it, the more… _magnetized_ he felt.

It took him about ten minutes to realize that the portal made a noise. It was subtle, hardly there beneath the ambient hum of machinery around the room, but once his ears picked up the sound—the _song_ —he couldn't not hear it. It was a high-pitched harmony grounded by a bass that almost sounded like a human voice. At first, he thought it sounded ethereal, like someone running their fingers through old wind chimes. That sentiment was fleeting because it soon became clear that it was anything but ethereal. No, the song the portal sang was foreboding. Between its long tones, he could almost hear what was the crackle of a barbed wire meeting unsuspecting skin—then a choked, final breath.

It was death.

And everything about it filled Wes with inexplicable dread.

He wanted out of this net and he wanted out now. He wanted out, out, _out_ —

Upstairs, he heard a door slam open. Wes's focus was torn from the portal and its incessant song and suddenly he found that his heart was beating out of his chest. How long had that been happening? Had he startled from the sound of the door just now or had the portal unsettled him that much?

"Wes?" a tentative voice called out.

It was the goth girl.

_Fuck!_

Of course Foley had to rope her into this, that asshole. She would smite him on the spot if she thought he did anything to harm her precious boyfriend. Not that she hadn't before. He'd had bruises for weeks the last time she brought her steel-toed boot into his stomach and he was _not_ keen on reliving that experience.

"... in the lab, Sam."

There was more stomping.

Despite the madness he'd felt minutes before, he almost wished he hadn't been saved. Maybe he should've texted his psycho sister instead… though, he didn't have her number so that would've been a bust anyway. _Ugh_. How did he get himself into these situations!

Moments later, Wes spotted a red beret followed by wide, brown eyes peeking from behind the corner below the stairs. Foley gaped at him for a good twenty seconds before Wes had the mind to flip him off.

Now that got him to talk.

"Oh my God. Sam, he _is_ in a net!"

Wes scoffed. "You thought I lied?"

"When haven't you?"

"I never lie! You're the liars, keeping Danny's secret from the world! Denying the people the truth they _deserve_!"

Manson emerged from the stairwell behind Foley. She spared her boyfriend a sympathetic glance before slamming her boot inches from the net.

"Tone it down, conspiracy freak. You're not in the most favorable position right now."

"How'd this happen anyway?" Tucker asked. "Like, how'd Danny get knocked out?"

Sam crouched so she and Wes were at the same eye level. "Yeah, what'd you _do_ to him?"

He didn't like how accusatory her voice was. Sure, he didn't like Danny. He was a liar, a liar and a ghost! But that didn't mean that he wanted to hurt him. He wasn't some Dash Baxter or—God forbid—a Vlad Masters. Whatever had happened with the net, Danny had done it to himself and Wes was not going to let Manson blame him for that.

"I didn't do anything!"

Tucker pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "You're literally in front of the weapons shelf," he said.

"What part of this room _doesn't_ have something that could hurt Danny!"

"Eh, good point."

Sam shook her head. "I'm not buying it. I want to know _exactly_ what happened, every last detail. Why were you in FentonWorks, where did the net come from, and why is he unconscious? If you try lying to me, I will make your life a _living_ hell. Got it?"

He started from the beginning. He told him that he'd wanted to talk to the Fenton parents to learn more about their technology and how Danny hadn't let him in. So, he'd broken a window and snuck into the laboratory to scope out some of their stuff anyway. He was hoping that eventually the Fentons would return and that he'd be able to sway them over with his impeccable Weston charm. When Danny caught him, all that went down the drain.

He told them how Danny had raised an ectoblast into the air and how the net had just shot out from the wall. He told him how it had pinned them both to the floor and when Wes regained his bearings, Danny was unconscious.

(He left out the part about the GoPro. They didn't have to know that he'd also been gunning to get Danny's confession on video if it wasn't necessary.)

"From the look of things, his story lines up," Tucker said. "There was glass in the living room when we came in."

"I guess it does. So, how are we going to get them out?"

"Cut the net?" Wes suggested.

Tucker's reaction was more or less taken aback. "Bad idea. _Really_ bad idea."

"It's a fucking net, what else are you supposed to do?"

Sam nodded. "I hate to say it, but shit-for-brains has a point."

" _Hey!_ "

"No, you guys don't know what I know about these nets. A few months ago, they captured Danny in one of them. He managed to break out of it with enough force, which made his parents 'improve' their design. If one of these babies is cut, it releases an electric charge. If we use a knife on this, it would shock anyone inside the net."

Well, at least he was learning something about Fenton technology. It would've been nice if he wasn't trapped inside it, though.

"How do they expect to get their specimens out if they can't break the net, then?"

Tucker shook his head. "They only expect to capture ghosts. They'd just use another capture device like the Fenton Thermos. I don't think one of these babies has hit a person yet, so the Fentons haven't had a reason to install a safeguard."

"For geniuses, they're pretty stupid sometimes," Sam remarked.

"You can say that twice."

"Isn't there another way to get me out of here?"

Tucker clicked his tongue. "Maybe. Give me a few minutes, though."

He ducked behind a counter and started rummaging through the Fentons' inventions with the expertise of a weathered scientist. After three minutes of ignoring Sam's idle stare, Wes heard him shout what sounded like "Eureka!"

He presented them with a dark-gray box with green panels. There were a few metal spirals protruding from the top of the device, but other than that it seemed quite… boring.

"Danny said they're still working out the kinks, but I present you with the world's very first artificial conduit for intangibility!"

Wes heard the air leave his lips before he felt it. " _No way_ …"

"'World's first?'" Sam eyed it skeptically. "Didn't the Guys in White have artificial intangibility a few months back? During the Gregor incident?"

"Please, the GIW has nothing on the Fentons. When they wore those suits, pretty much every few inches of their skin were wired up to nodes to make them slightly intangible. Meanwhile, this priceless piece of tech can spread intangibility through your entire body with only a single touch! They're _totally_ different."

She still didn't appear convinced.

"Right… and how does it help us?"

"Easy! We phase Wes and Danny through the net."

"It's a ghost proof net though. Intangibility shouldn't work on it."

"But artificial intangibility is different from a ghost's natural intangibility!" If Wes wasn't hunched down in the net, he would've sworn that there were stars in Tucker's eyes. "From what I understand, the net targets any ecto-energy that acts on it. While the artificial intangibility uses components of ecto-technology, its power source is mostly electric. It's totally safe!"

"'Safe' isn't a word I would use for any Fenton product, but that plan sounds better than the alternative."

Wes didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean? Could that thing blow up in my face or something?"

Tucker shrugged. "Anything's possible with the Fentons. I mean look at what happened to Danny."

Sam cut him off with a swift elbow to the ribs before he could elaborate. Wes was tempted to grill them for more information but thought better of it. They were the ones in the position to let him out, after all.

"Let's just do it."

Sam took the device from Tucker's hands and carefully pulled it through the net, careful not to catch any of the spirals on top on the net. Wes picked it up from where she set it on the floor and weighed it in his hands. For such an intricate piece of technology, it felt oddly light.

"How do I turn this thing on?"

"I think there was a switch on the side," Tucker said.

Wes brushed his fingers around the edges of the device and surely enough, found a small switch. He pulled on it and immediately the box whirred to life. The spirals on the top started glowing with soft green energy and arched back down into his palms, imbuing him with a cold, numb sensation. The feeling started to spread, running through his bloodstream like a parasite. It wasn't his first time experiencing intangibility but it felt _much_ less unpleasant than his previous encounters.

"You good?" Tucker asked tentatively.

"I think so?"

Keeping one hand on the box, he pushed his fingers through the net and to his awe they went through.

" _Whoa…_ "

It was one thing for a ghost to make him intangible but it was another to move his hand through solid matter on his own. Fighting his urge to claw his way out of the net all at once, Wes carefully moved each limb through at a time just in case the device hadn't made his entire body intangible yet. He figured it would hurt—or at least feel weird—if one of his bones got caught on the net. Before he knew it, he had completely stepped out of his confinement.

"It worked," Sam noted.

"Mm, yeah."

Tucker grinned. "I told you! Now let's get Danny out."

"Give it to me. I'll do it."

Sam made a grab for the device but Wes stepped back before she could snatch it from him.

"I can do it."

A sour look crossed her face. "Give me the fucking contraption, Wes."

"I can _do_ it," he repeated.

"You've already done enough! Just leave it to me and _leave_."

She surged forward once again and this time Wes couldn't dodge. She wrapped her fingers around the now semi-tangible device but he kept a firm grip on it, refusing to let go. He watched as the energy started to bleed into her body, making Sam intangible as well.

"Let go!"

" _You_ let go!"

They both pulled on the device at the same time, sending it flying to the floor. Suddenly, the intangibility ceased and Wes was struck with a sharp, piercing pain just below his elbow. There was something in his arm, something _pulling_ on his arm and it wouldn't—wouldn't let _go_ —

It was Sam's wrist. Her wrist was stuck _in_ his arm.

What the fuck.

"Ow! Mother— _mmMM_!" Sam shouted. She shook her arm back and forth like that would solve their problem.

"Stop that!" Wes pulled his arm back towards himself, pulling her with it.

"Fuck you! It's your fault this happened!"

"My fault? _You_ assaulted me!"

To prove his point he threw his arm up, biting back a hiss of pain.

"Both of you, shut up!" Tucker interjected. "If you stay calm, I'm sure we can figure everything out."

"Her _wrist_ is in my arm! How am I supposed to stay calm? Have you ever had an angry girl's wrist in _your_ arm, Foley?"

"I'm not angry! I'm the glowing image of 'calm'!"

To illustrate her point, she kicked him. Since she was wearing her steel-toed boots, his leg gave out under the blow and sent them both crumpling to the floor. Her hair fanned out across his face and with few other options, Wes tried blowing it out of his eyes.

"Are you… spitting in my hair?"

Wes flushed. "No! I was blowing it out of my face!"

Sam sat up, pulling him forward. "Cut the bullshit."

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Oh, _I'm_ a bitch?" she yanked her arm to her chest, causing him to lurch forward. "That's rich coming from you. Mr. 'I'll do anything as long as it proves I'm right.' You're the definition of a sour little bitch."

"So? All you do is insult other people and slobber over Fenton!"

Her voice dropped dangerously low. "I _slobber_ over my best friend?"

"Uh…"

With her free hand, she jabbed her finger into his chest.

"Say it again, I dare you."

He gulped.

"You uh… slobber over Fenton?"

Wes felt the hot stroke of pain across his face before he saw that she'd slapped him.

"You're the one who's clinically obsessed with him! You broke into his fucking house! And you have the _audacity_ to insinuate that I slobber over him like some kind of single-minded dog?"

Before Wes could respond, Tucker stomped his heel into the floor.

"Enough! From both of you! You can fight later, but right now we need to get you two separated and get Danny out of the net! Or were you just planning on leaving him in there for Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to find him?"

Sam sighed. "I hate that you're right."

"Well, that's one thing we can agree on," Wes said.

Tucker picked up the contraption from where they'd dropped it. Rather than letting the intangibility seep into his own hands, he fastened it to the net itself so that it would phase straight through Danny. Once he was free, Tucker switched off the device and turned back to Sam and Wes.

"So how does it feel to be inside Wes, Sam?"

She clenched her fist, sending another pang of pain up Wes's arm.

"That's _not_ funny."

"Are you sure? I'd say your situation looks pretty… _intimate_." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Wes wanted to slap the stupid smirk straight off of Tucker's face and might have done it if he wasn't bound to Sam. Thankfully, she was also having none of it.

"Just separate us already!"

"Jeez." Tucker deflated. "Let a guy make a few jokes. I remember you making quite a few cracks the first few times Danny got stuck in walls when he was learning to phase."

"That's different!"

" _Hnnng_... what's different?"

Was that—?

"Danny?"

Tucker scuttled across the floor to help the black-haired boy to his feet. From where Sam and Wes were planted on the ground, he could make out that the bags under his eyes were more pronounced than they'd been earlier and that his hair was mussed back.

"What hit me?"

"A net. Though, possibly more than that. Wes didn't get a good look."

Wes watched the recognition flood back into his eyes. "Wes was here. How did you—"

"I'm still here," he cut in. "The net trapped me too. And now I'm trapped in your friend, so today's been pretty shitty. But hey, did you have a nice nap, _freak_?"

Danny only blinked. He seemed to be struggling to process that he and Sam were phased together and Wes couldn't really blame him.

"Did I… did I do that in my sleep?" he gestured to their arms.

"Uh, I sort of broke out your parents' intangibility thingy," Tucker explained. "It was the only way to get you two out of the net without some serious electrocution."

"Ah yes, electrocution. My old friend," he said with the most sincere tone.

"Danny, can you just unphase us already since Tucker is being such an ass about it?" Sam asked.

"I'm not being an ass!"

"You kinda are," Wes said.

"No one asked you, _Weston_!"

"Sounds like you've got quite the case built against you," Danny clicked his tongue.

Tucker crossed his arms. "Oh, don't you start!"

"Looks like it's three against one," Sam said. "Now, do the thing, Danny."

"On it."

He dropped in front of Sam and Wes and gingerly brushed his fingers over where they were phased together. Wes recoiled at his cold touch but forced himself to endure it. Danny then wrapped both his hands around Sam's wrist and scrunched his eyes shut. After a moment or so, nothing happened.

"This isn't good," he decided. "I uh—don't think I can undo this."

Wes's stomach dropped.

" _What."_

"In the few minutes you've been phased together, your molecules have like… irreversibly fused into each other. I can only make full molecules intangible, not components. So uh, you two are stuck like this."

_No no no no—_

He couldn't be stuck to Manson for the rest of his life. That was not something that he could do, not something he was willing to do. Surely there was a way to separate their molecules, right? _Right?_

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Sam pleaded. " _Please_ don't let me be stuck to him."

Danny tilted his head to the side. "Well, there is one way. Not the most favorable, but we could always amputate Wes's arm and that would do the trick."

Wes's mind went blank. Did he just say what he thought he just said?

"You want… to cut my arm off?"

Danny nodded, a solemn frown etched across his face. "It's the only way."

"N—no way! Wouldn't it be easier to cut her hand off instead? I mean, that's less body mass to amputate."

"Yeah, but I _need_ my hand!"

"You think I don't need my fucking arm?"

"Not really, no."

How the _hell_ could he even respond to that?

Before he could respond, Tucker broached the silence.

"Burn!" he laughed. And with his proclamation, Danny and Sam also broke down into a fit of giggles.

He gaped at them. "This isn't _funny_!"

"I can't believe you thought—" Danny ran a hand over his face, "—that we were _serious!"_

… oh.

It was a joke.

"Assholes! You—you fucking assholes!"

"You should've seen your face!" Sam said.

"I hate all of you!"

Tucker snorted. "We been knew."

"Here, I'll make it up to you." Danny clasped his hands around his arm again and this time the feeling of numbness spread up his limb until he found he could slip it out of Sam's wrist. "Now that you're out of my friend, get the fuck out of my house."

After everything that had happened in the lab, he didn't have to tell Wes twice. As Danny showed him out, he vowed never to ask Foley for help _ever_ again. Though, if they thought this would stop him from trying to expose Danny they had another thing coming. Whether they liked it or not, he learned a considerable amount about Fenton technology and he'd be using that info to make his ambition realized.

After all, it was only a matter of time until everyone recognized Wes Weston's brilliance and Danny Fenton would rue the day he made a fool of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spethzen's Phic Phight Prompt: Through a totally unexpected accident involving Tucker messing around with the Fentons latest invention Sam and Wes are now stuck together. Literally.
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://wastefulreverie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
